You and Me
by Kaoru2.50
Summary: A set of drabbles for a Shassie mp3 shuffle.


**A/N: Right, so my brain is about fried from working on NaNoWriMo, and I needed a break. So I decided to write some more, ha. This idea looked like fun, so I gave a shot. I will admit to a spell check before I posted though. Speed typing. Not my thing.**

"**You and me" plain white t's**

"You and me, Lassie," Shawn smiled and tipped his head so that their foreheads were touching. Lassiter grinned back, his blue eyes crinkling charmingly at the edges as he looked up at the man he'd spent the better part of the last six years chasing down. All that time, trying to be better, trying to prove his skill, all for this right now. For Shawn smiling at him and only him. "We make a good you and me."

"**Natural disaster" plain white t's**

Lassiter took another sip of his coffee, lukewarm by now as he watched Spencer prancing across the screen. No one could care about whatever-her-name who was interviewing him but still Shawn managed to answer every question without giving any real sort of answer. He wasn't psychic, just damn good, but for anyone watching this interview, he'd only look a tad insane. He snorted and took another sip, grimacing at the flavor. The boy was a natural on camera though. He heard a sound behind him and turned, his hand automatically going to his gun. Only Shawn stood there, a pineapple in his hand and his eyes on Lassiter. Only on Lassiter, he smiled and set the cup down, crossing the room so he was standing in front of the other man. Ignoring the pineapple, he brushed his hand over Shawn's cheek.

"**Hey there, Delilah" plain white t's**

The distance between them grew with every whine of his motorcycle's engine, but Shawn pretended not to care and kept going, pushing the bike faster. Lassie was an idiot, always had been. It had taken years for him to even notice Shawn was hitting on him, no matter that he gave up the subtlety and had devolved to outright pickup lines. Now, now, they kiss one time and all the desire Shawn had pent up was ready to be released, ready to accept Lassie, and what happened? Lassie backed down. Coward. His eyes widened and Shawn pulled the bike to a stop, breathing hard. Lassie was really anything but. For him to be so scared that he could turn away, it meant it was important didn't it? Only Lassie could do this to him, and maybe just maybe, only Shawn could do the same to Lassie. He revved up the bike, spun in a tight arc and headed back, to Lassie.

"**Everything has changed" Taylor Swift**

Lassie stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling stretched above his head, and the solid weight on his chest. He smiled, curled an arm behind his head and just stayed there. Shawn Spencer. Shawn was lying on his chest, his steady even breathing keeping pace with his own heartbeat. This was what he had wanted, and thank sweet lady justice that one of them had been smart enough to see it. In the future, he'd be sure never to admit that it had been Spencer. He felt the man stir against him, and looked down into a sleepy pair of eyes and smiled. Shawn smiled back, a sweet half smile that Lassiter was sure no one else had ever seen, and leaned up to press his lips to Lassiter's. "Mmn," he murmured, burying his face in Lassiter's neck. "I think I love you," Shawn murmured sleepily and Lassiter was glad he couldn't see the silly grin on his face. It was changed now, better.

"**Just the way you are" Bruno Mars**

He was always smiling, even when there was really no cause, and he was too fond of his hair. Shawn needed no reassurance on his looks, he had enough ego without anyone feeding it. But secretly, Lassiter thought the man was amazing. His lips drew the eye with every smile, and work held none of his attention when he could pass the time listening to Shawn laugh and talk with O'Hara. He might act as if he wanted the other man gone from the station, but truthfully, the day wasn't complete without the thrill of Shawn's smile. Lassiter hoped it would never change, because Shawn was amazing. And Shawn was his. Shawn sent him a secret smile, and Lassiter looked back to his computer with a 'Humph.' But still, he was happy.

"**Treacherous" Taylor Swift**

It was a game, and Lassiter hated it. Shawn would lean close, so close, almost touching him, then dance away. Was it really necessary for the big reveal on the case? Perhaps, but mostly not. But as much as he despised the game, Lassiter loved the closeness. If Shawn would ever do this when they were alone, well, Lassiter might finally let the feelings pull him down. Even now he could envision Shawn against him, their lips meshed, but Juliette's voice calling him back shook the dream from his head, and he watched as Shawn continued his dance around the room. No one else got him as close, and one day, someday, Lassiter would do it, give in. Shawn though, he was worth the wait, however long it took, for him to follow through on those silent promises of that damned game.

"**Love like Rockets" Angels and Airwaves**

They worked well together, like partners who had spent their entire lives practicing for this one moment. And when it was done, they stood at the center, Lassie's gun still smoking and the bad guys spread on the floor in a semi arc around them. The thrill of it all had Shawn jump up and let out a loud whoop. He threw his arm around Lassie's shoulders and laughed, releasing the nervous energy and adrenaline that had over taken him since they'd found themselves in this situation. Lassiter was still for a moment, then his arm snuck around Shawn's' waist. Shawn stopped laughing and looked into that blue gaze steady on his, and saw something there he hadn't seen before. He might have run, might still do it, tomorrow. But today, those eyes pinned him in place and he leaned forward, sound vanishing except the heart beneath his.

"**Sue me" Guys and Dolls, Frank Sinatra**

Lassiter shoved a hand through his hair, and glared at his longtime lover. "Why are we wasting time?" he shouted, "You don't want this?" he motioned between them. "Of course I do," Shawn answered, "but why do we have to have a ceremony? I love you. Isn't that enough?" Lassiter shook his head. "I want more Shawn. I want forever. Can't you give me that?" Shawn shrugged helplessly. "I love you," he said, sounding so young in that instant. And Lassiter nodded. He wasn't going to get it, he might never get it. So he left. And Shawn cried.

"**Everybody's screaming" Lost Prophets**

Screams flew around his head, lights flashing in the crowded club. Lassiter hated places like these, and might never have come in, but Gus had called for his help. Shawn was on the path of self destruction again, and sure enough there he was, center of the dance floor, a drink clutched in one hand and from the state of his clothing and the mess he called dancing, it wasn't his first. Lassiter shoved his way to the floor and grabbed Shawn's hand, pulling him away. Someone tried to stop him once, but Lassiter turned his best 'don't fuck with me' look on the guy and he backed off. "Lassie," Shawn said as the cool air outside the club hit his face. Lassiter swung him against the wall and pressed their lips together, ignoring the taste of stale alcohol and searching for that familiar flavor that was Shawn. "Why do you do this?" he murmured when he pulled away, Shawn only pulled him closer.

"**1,2,3,4" Plain white t's**

"I love you," read the post-it note on the pillow next to his head. Lassiter smiled and shook his head, tossing it in the trash bin. Shawn knew he hated clutter in his bedroom. He went to the restroom and saw another note on the mirror. "You can toss this one too, but I still love you." He read it a few times as he brushed his teeth and shaved, then he threw it away on his way out the room. The was another on his tie rack, and a fourth on his coffee pot, and another on the rack that held his keys. And on his door, and in Shawn's hand when he opened the door to find the man standing there on his porch, grinning and holding something behind his back. "I love you," he said aloud and held out his hand, the ring Carlton had tried to give him on his finger. Carlton smiled.

**A/N: Whoa, I didn't realize Plain White T's had taken up so much space on my play list. But, hey I actually like some of these. Anyway, review if you've got the time. I love them, but I've got to get back to my story. Only 5000 more words to go until I've got my 50,000! Good luck to anyone else shooting for the win!**


End file.
